


Solo, Rey, and Boba Fett

by Bacner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jakku, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A short SW-related drabble, because SW's most famous bounty hunter is coming back.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Solo, Rey, and Boba Fett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Lucasfilm owns everyone here.

“…Got you now, Solo,” Boba Fett told Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, as he aimed his blaster at the prone Force user. (Whether the man was Jedi or Sith was another question).

“No, I’m not the Solo you’re looking for,” the other man replied calmly.

Amazingly, Fett froze. “No, you are,” he finally answered, “and Force’s mind tricks don’t work on my mind either.”

The Force user just raised one of his eyebrows, implying that this was less of a Force mind trick and more of a direct and proper statement.

“…No, you still are the Solo I’m looking for,” Boba Fett did not back down. “Plus, you’re the only Solo now-“

The second eyebrow was raised, implying ‘Oh Really?’

“Yes, really,” Fett scowled in his helmet; “according to the First Order’s information, Han Solo’s dead-“

The first eyebrow came back up: ‘Seriously, you believe the First Order now? They are full of baloney and no one should trust them but the most stupid’, it said.

…But before Fett could find a proper counterargument to this statement that did not make him sound like a complete greenhorn from Jakku, Rey, who has now recovered, clocked him from the behind, and together the two Force users escaped…

End?


End file.
